Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (708 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (641 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (534 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (525 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (515 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (513 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (495 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (445 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (440 VA titles) (Canadian) #Steve Blum (437 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (418 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (400 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (373 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (351 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (345 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (332 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (316 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (309 VA titles) (British) #Russi Taylor (308 VA titles) (American) † #Kari Wahlgren (303 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (298 VA titles) (Canadian) #Phil LaMarr (298 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (297 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (288 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (277 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Gough (275 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (270 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (245 VA titles) (American) #Hillary Huber (240 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (239 VA titles) (American) #Jim Meskimen (236 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (233 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (232 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (229 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (226 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (222 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (221 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (221 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (220 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (219 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (217 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (214 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (213 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (209 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (207 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (201 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (198 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (194 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (188 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (181 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (176 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (175 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (174 VA titles) (American) #Kathleen Barr (171 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (171 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (167 VA titles) (American) † #Tony Anselmo (167 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (167 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (164 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tom Wyner (163 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (163 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (161 VA titles) (American) #Scott McNeil (161 VA titles) (Canadian) #Roger Craig Smith (160 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (159 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (157 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (157 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (156 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (155 VA titles) (American) #Eddie Frierson (155 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (154 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (153 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (153 VA titles) (American) #David Kaye (153 VA titles) (American) #Kim Mai Guest (153 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (152 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (152 VA titles) (American) #Moira Quirk (150 VA titles) (British) #Peter Cullen (150 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ellis (149 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (148 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (147 VA titles) (American) #Catherine Cavadini (146 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (145 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (145 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (144 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (144 VA titles) (American) #Gideon Emery (144 VA titles) (British) #John Stephenson (143 VA titles) (American) † #Josh Keaton (143 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (139 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (138 VA titles) (American) #Eric Bauza (137 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tabitha St. Germain (135 VA titles) (Canadian) #Wayne Allwine (133 VA titles) (American) #Brian Drummond (131 VA titles) (Canadian) #Cindy Robinson (131 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (130 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (130 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (130 VA titles) (American)